All You Wanted
by HPstargrl2890
Summary: 8th grade at Horace Green has started, and Summer has a new crush. Point of view switches off between Freddy and Summer. SummerFreddyMarta
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Freddy's POV (point of view)  
  
"Rrring!" The bell of Horace Green Prep had rung, and the new school year had started. 8th grade, I thought. My last year a Horace Green. I dragged myself into the classroom that looked just like the ones we had since Kindergarten. Not to mention it had the same class we'd had every year, in the same seats as always. I took my usual seat in the back next to Frankie and behind Zack. I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair. I had not wanted to get up this early. I was just about to doze off when I heard Zack's voice.  
"What are you doing in my seat Summer?" asked Zack. Whoa, I thought as I saw the dark haired girl in front of me. Summer, in the back of the class?  
"I don't see your name anywhere on it," Summer told Zack.  
"Yeah, but I always sit here, why aren't you in the front where you always just need to be?"  
"Well," she started, but then turned around and gave me a big smile. I pushed back on my chair in surprise. Was Summer actually wearing makeup? She just kept staring at me and then tilted her head and sighed. Uh oh, I thought. I think I was her answer. Zack realized it too, and mouthed ha- ha to me.  
Zack stopped the awkward silence. "Well you don't expect me to sit in your seat in the front, do you?" he asked her.  
"Sit where you want. I'm staying put." I looked around. Only her front and center desk was open, so I helped out my bud.  
"Just move your smart ass to the front, Summer," I said with a moan.  
"Humph, no," she pouted. Zack looked desperately at me. I thought fast. If Summer really did have a crush on me, then maybe I could try being sweet.  
"Please Summer," I said as sweetly as I could, "Do it for me."  
"Well..." she started.  
"Oh, and by the way that eye shadow really brings out your eyes." I interrupted, knowing I had scored.  
"Why thank you Freddy," she smiled, flipped her hair and walked to the front. Score!  
"Thanks dude," whispered Zack.  
"Anytime."  
  
Summer's POV  
  
I should've stuck to my seat, I thought. I was just that compliment. It made me melt, even if it was fake. I turned around to look at Freddy. He was leaning back in his chair in a sexy kind of way, chewing his gum. I really wanted him. He was the only think that kept me from being Miss Smarts. I sighed and turned back to my schoolwork.  
  
Freddy's POV  
  
"...and so in 1828 he went to the court and..." Err, why'd we have to have Mrs. Smith this year? She was a lecture maniac. I decided to stop listening to her, and thought to myself. Girls, hehe. They were much more interesting then Mrs. Smith's lecture. Hmm, Marta. I was definitely thinking about asking her out this year. I stared at her. Oh, I really liked her. She was perfect, nice, pretty, and just punk enough for me. Plus, people think we'd be a great couple. Last year, I'd been thinking about Katie, but I decided not too because I didn't want to mess up our friendship. I was knocked out of my thoughts by a note from Zack. I opened the crinkled piece of paper. "This lecture sucks!" the note read. "Hell yeah!" I wrote back. "So, what do you want to do at recess?" Zack asked in a new note. I looked at Marta. "I saw we hit the girls." I flipped the note back to Zack. "Hit the girls? What the heck?" "Dude, its slang, go talk to the girls." "Ok, gottcha. Marta huh?" "Oh yeah!" Zack looked back at me, grinned and our note passing stopped. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Summer's POV

As the recess bell rang, I walked outside with Michelle, Eleni, and Katie.

"So what was the whole "sitting in the back" thing about?" Katie asked me.

"Freddy," Michelle answered for me. I smiled.

"You like Freddy? Why don't I ever hear the good stuff around here? See you guys later, I promised I'd hang out with Tomika." Katie walked away towards Tomika. Katie had been leaving us lately. I guess we just weren't punk enough for her.

"Freddy's hot, but he doesn't seem your type Summer," said Eleni.

"Err, I've heard enough of that," I groaned.

"Sorry but it's true."

"I know that, but I'm not giving up." I looked around the field and saw Freddy and Zack talking to Alicia and Marta.

"Let's go hang out with Marta and Alicia," I said just wanting to be with Freddy.

"What?" shouted Eleni, "But we hate them and they hate us. We're complete enemies!"

"Yeah, but they've got my target."

"Summer, what..."

"Just follow me."

Freddy's POV

This was going great. I had decided to get Marta to like me and then ask her out.

"I'd just love to hear you play more Zack," cooed Alicia. It was so obvious she liked him.

"That would be cool," Zack said, "Freddy and I could jam for you two someday after school. That'd be cool with you, right Jones?"

"Of course," I said liking where this was going. "You'd come too, right Marta?"

"Wouldn't miss it," she smiled.

"I'd love to come too!" said a voice from behind Marta. Oh no, Summer.

"What are you losers doing here?" Alicia asked Michelle, Eleni and Summer.

"Umm...just hanging?" stuttered Michelle. It was so obvious neither Michelle nor Eleni wanted to be here. Summer was staring at me with googly eyes. Err, why do I have to be so good looking? Wait, strike that!

"Why don't you just go back to smartass-vile, and leave us alone," I said to Summer. I could tell she had got pissed off at that.

"Trust me, I take no pleasure being here in dumbass-vile," she pouted and stomped off with Eleni and Michelle behind her.

"Well that got rid of them," laughed Marta.

"We think Summer might have a little crush on our Freddy over here," told Zack. Darn it! Why'd he have to tell everyone that? I elbowed him in the ribs.

"So you gonna ask her out Freddy?" teased Alicia.

"No way!" I shouted getting really pissed Zack had brought it up.

"Freddy would never ask out a smart alec like her, would you Freddy?" asked Marta. God, I really liked that girl!

"Not in her dreams!" I exclaimed.

"So... who would you ask out Freddy?" questioned Alicia. I started getting butterflies in my stomach.

"I don't know, maybe someone standing here," I smiled and glanced over at Marta, who blushed. Before anyone could say anything else, I ran inside at the sound of the bell grinning.

Summer's POV

What had I done? If I was going to try hard to get Freddy, then I was going to have to do something else. Come on Summer think, I told myself, you should be able to think of something, you're smart. I had been class president last year, and this year I was social events coordinator and... wait, I'm social events coordinator! Yes!

"I have a brilliant idea!" I said to Eleni and Michelle, then walked inside at the sound of the bell grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Freddy's POV

I had been the first one at Dewey's today. I'd been pretty excited to get back to drumming. I'd been away with my family up until two days ago. Dewey had been out somewhere, so the real Ned had told me to just chill. The next person to arrive at Dewey's was not someone who I really wanted to be alone in a room with, Summer Hathaway.

"Hi Freddy," she said cheerfully as she walked in, her clipboard in her hands.

"Hey," I grunted back. She came over to my drum set.

"I was wondering..." Summer started.

"Hey girl! Stay away from Marta's man!" interrupted Alicia as she walked in and winked at me. Oh no, the butterflies were back.

"Whatever," said Summer as she walked away from the drums, "I have to go talk to Dewey anyhow." She walked out the door as Dewey called up to say he was home.

"So," said Alicia as she adjusted her mic, "you like Marta?"

"Yeah, I guess." I murmured looking down at my drums embarrassed.

"That's cool, because she's like you forever!"

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Yep, since like 5th grade."

"Cool, I'm probably going to ask her out soon."

"How soon?" questioned Alicia coming over and leaning on my cymbal, knocking it over. I leaned down to fix the cymbal. I was about to answer when I heard Dewey's voice.

"Ok, let's get rocking!!" he shouted, and our conversation ended.

Summer's POV

I had wanted to tell Freddy about my idea before practice but that foul girl Alicia had interrupted. Since that hadn't worked I had decided to tell the whole band about it after practice. The practice was going good. All I was doing was sitting there and watching. It's all I ever do, sometimes I wish I played an instrument or could sing. Guitar wouldn't be too bad, and drums would rock. I could get private lessons from Freddy! My thoughts about Freddy were interrupted, when Dewey called practice over. Oh, good! Now its time to start my killer plan!

Freddy's POV

Everyone was packing up their stuff, when Summer quieted everyone down.

"Ok, since I'm social events coordinator I've decided to organize a dance. It will be this Friday. I'm posting up signs tomorrow at school so everyone will know about it. I'm just telling you guys now because I want to know what you think."

"It sounds great Summer!" exclaimed Katie. It did sound great. It was my perfect chance to ask Marta out! I never thought I would ever think this, but Summer was pretty cool to have done this.

"Oh," said Summer through the chit chat, "and you can definitely bring a date if you want." Summer looked over at me and smiled. The good feeling had suddenly dropped to my stomach. I had forgotten about Summer liking me! She was going to ask me for sure! I know have that bad boy reputation, but I would really feel bad turning a girl down even if it was Summer. I would have to ask Marta before Summer got to me. I turned to the microphones but Marta had already left. Darn it, I thought. I was on the floor packing up my sticks when I saw a pair of feet at my eyes. Oh no, Summer. I looked up.

"Freddy, I was wondering if you'd..." she started sounding nervous.

I thought fast.

"Umm, Summer I really got to go, catch you later," I said and ran out of Dewey's house letting out the breath I'd been holding in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Summer's POV

I took out my cell phone and dialed up my mom. I had decided to call her and tell her not to pick me up from Dewey's. I wanted to walk, get some thinking done. I started down the street. I was happy and sad at the same time. I was happy because everyone had loved my idea of the dance and was excited for it, but I was upset Freddy walked out on me. At least he did it in a nice way. That's something I like about him, he's a bad boy but not always that mean. Because of that, I needed to ask him out soon. I knew he wanted to ask Marta, but I didn't know if he would turn me down or not. Oh well, I'll just have to find out. I'll call him when I get home.

Freddy's POV

I grabbed my phone and plunked down on my bed. Here goes nothing, I thought to myself. I was just about to dial up Marta when my phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked, wondering who it was, and hoping it wasn't Summer.

"Hey man, it's Zack." Phew!

"Hey dude, what's up?"

"I want your advice on who I should ask to the dance."

"Well it's your decision, but if I was you I would ask Alicia. It's so obvious she likes you."

"I know, but she's pretty rude to some people. She doesn't seem my type. I was kind of thinking of Katie."

"I don't know about Katie, I think she likes Gordon."

"Yeah, you're probably right. So should I ask Alicia?"

"Yeah, then we can hang out at the dance since Marta and Alicia are friends."

"That is if Marta says yes."

"Oh shut up, she will." Our conversation was interrupted by my mom.

"Freddy? Summer is on the phone!" she called from downstairs. Oh no! I went back to Zack.

"Zack? Summer's on the other line!"

"Uh oh! What are you gonna do?"

"Hold on a sec." I set down the phone and called back down to my mom.

"I'm on the other line with Zack!"

"Ok, well call Summer back when you get off."

"I will." After I call Marta, I thought. I went back to Zack.

"You still there Zack? I got to go and call Marta before I have to call Summer back."

"Ok, good luck!"

"Thanks, you too! Bye!"

"Bye."

20 mins later

It was done! Marta had said yes! Now all I had to do was call Summer back, which was not something I was looking forward to doing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Summer's POV

Why'd he have to be on the phone with Zack? It's been 20 minutes since I called and he hasn't called back. I don't know if he ever will. I might just have to ask him out tomorrow at school, which will be bad because he could have easily asked Marta by then. Oy, there was too much to think about and I still had to do stuff about the dance, luckily there had been no homework today.

"Summer?" my mom called.

"Yes mom?"

"Freddy Jones is on the phone." Yes!!! I leapt up and ran towards the phone, starting to get excited. Right now I didn't care if he said yes or no, Freddy Jones had called me! I took a deep breath and answered.

"Hello," I answered with a shaky voice.

"Umm, hi Summer, its Freddy. My mom said you called when I was on the phone with Zack." He sounded kind of shaky too.

"Yeah I did." There was a silence.

"So... what did you want?" I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing, I thought to myself, even though I was kind of scared to death.

"Freddy, will you go to the dance with me on Friday?" Whew! Now what I was scared for was the answer.

"Umm I'm going with Marta," came the voice from the phone. No!! Well, it's not like I didn't expect that, but still.

"Oh."

"Yeah, well see ya at school."

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye." I flopped down on my bed, as tears wet my eyes. Don't cry Summer, I told myself. But I couldn't not, it had really felt bad. I pulled my covers over my head and sobbed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Freddy's POV

Everything was good right? I had gotten Marta and blown off Summer. But then why did I feel bad? It was Summer, I told myself the cold air blowing in my face as I walked to school. I hated Summer. I guess I just felt bad blowing her off. I'm pretty sure she feels the same way about me as I feel about Marta, and I know I'd be pretty pissed if Marta had turned me down. Err, why was I thinking this, I had gotten what I wanted. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and ran to catch up with Zach and Frankie.

Summer's POV

"Don't worry Summer," Michelle said to me as we walked into Horace Green, "you'll have fun at the dance even if you're not with Freddy. Us three can go together, that will be fun."

"Unless Michelle or I get asked by someone," Eleni added in.

"It's doubtful any of us will get asked. And don't forget Summer, Eleni. She can still get asked."

"Thanks you guys," I said "but I still can't get Freddy out of my head." I really couldn't stop thinking about him. I also couldn't stop thinking about him with Marta. It had really hurt when he turned me down. I guess we just weren't meant to be, but I still just couldn't give up.

"Let's all three plan to go together unless any of us get asked," concluded Eleni.

"Sounds good," said Michelle. "What do you think Summer?"

"I'm in," I sighed wishing I wasn't able to say that. Even though it could be more fun going with your best friends, I still wanted to go with Freddy.

"Good, let's get to class," and the three of us walked in the classroom.

"Hello girls," said Mrs. Smith cheerfully as Michelle and I took our desks in the front, while Eleni walked to her back of the room desk with Katie.

"Hi Mrs. Smith, how are you?" I asked politely. Just because I was in love with a non teacher's pet didn't mean I couldn't still be one myself.

"I'm not bad, thank you for asking, how are you?"

"Can't complain," I lied.

"Well that's great. I hear you are planning a back to school dance for this Friday."

"Yes, I am."

"Well good luck!" Mrs. Smith got up from her desk and stepped out the door to get the people lingering in the hall to class. I was just getting out my books when Lawrence came up to my desk.

"Summer," he asked nervously.

"Yeah," I said turning to face him and wondering what he wanted.

"Well, you know about the dance you are having, and you know how you said you could have a date."

"Yes, when I said that I didn't mean you needed to have a date I just meant you could have one if you want," I told him thinking he might have misunderstood me the other day at band practice.

"Oh ok, well do you do want to be my date?" he stuttered, turned red and looked away. I froze. Had Lawrence just asked me out? My first instinct was to say no. I was madly in love with Freddy Jones, and even though he had turned me down I still had hope. But Lawrence was so sweet and it seemed it had taken him a lot of courage to ask me out. I just couldn't turn him down. I knew what it had felt like to be turned down, and it sucked.

"Sure," I said as cheerfully as I could, even though it was forced.

"Ok good," grinned Lawrence and he walked back to his desk. Katie came up behind me.

"Did you just say yes to Lawrence?" she asked.

"Yes, and I'm not so sure I should have."


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7

Freddy's POV

It was all around school! Lawrence and Summer were going together to the dance! It made me laugh to just think about it. I wanted to thank Lawrence for asking her out, because it had made me stop feeling bad about turning down. I took my lunch tray and slid down next to Zack at the lunch table. I looked across from me. Alicia and Marta were sitting there. Zack nudged me and whispered into my ear, "I asked Alicia, and she said yes!"

"That's great man!" I whispered back. I settled in and took a bite of my sandwich.

"I can't believe Lawrence asked Summer!" exclaimed Marta.

"I know, but at least it will keep her away from me," I added in.

"Yeah," smiled Marta.

"Hey Freddy, Marta," started Alicia, "Zack and I were wondering if you wanted to double date with us to the dance?"

"Sounds good to me, what do you think Marta?" I said.

"Sounds great!" she answered. Alicia looked over at Frankie sitting next to me.

"If you get a date, you can come too Frankie," she told him.

"Ok, I'm thinking about asking either Michelle or Tomika," Frankie answered.

"That's cool," I said to Frankie, "but Michelle? She's friends with Summer!"

"Yeah but she's different."

"Yeah, Frankie's right Michelle isn't that bad," said Marta. My stomach kind of sank thinking Marta disagreed with me. Oh well, its not like she can agree with everything. As Marta finished, Alicia gave her a look.

"What?" asked Marta to Alicia.

"Well I guess she's better than Eleni or Summer," Alicia said.

"So, you going to ask her Frankie?" asked Zack. "It will get her away from Summer and just make Summer more miserable." Everyone at the table laughed except for me.

"Yeah I guess I will, but I don't know if she'll want to go with you guys too, she might not even want to go with me," Frankie looked over at Michelle who was sitting with Eleni, Summer, Katie, Tomika and some other girls from their class.

"I'm sure she will," I told Frankie. Frankie shrugged.

"So," started Alicia, "anymore gossip on who's going with who?" This is one of the first times I've sat with girls at lunch and I'm starting to realize this is basically all they talk about. Well, not all girls. I glanced over at Summer.

"Well, there's definitely something between Gordon and Katie," I said, satisfying Alicia's need for gossip.

"Yeah I guess," shrugged Alica. The bell rang and all of us headed to the classroom. Things were going great for me. Why did I still feel bad for Summer though?

Summer's POV

I guess going with Lawrence won't be too bad, I thought as I walked back to class from recess. He's was a very kind guy and he would take my mind off of Freddy. Even though I was going with Lawrence I still needed a plan to get Freddy to dance with me. Luckily, I had a few days to think of one.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Freddy's POV

Oy, why did I feel bad for Summer? I was getting really pissed off at myself for thinking about it. Maybe I should apologize to her. No, that just wouldn't be me. I plopped down on my bed and rested my chin on my hand. Just get on with life and forget about Summer, you've got Marta, said the voice inside my head. I was just about to do that when the other voice in my head said, go apologize to Summer, you know you want to. What? I got up from my bed and walked out my door. This was way to confusing for me, and it was only first week of school.

Summer's POV

I needed a plan. A good plan, much better than my first. I was usually good at thinking up plans. The one I had thought of to get us to play at Battle of the Bands had certainly worked. I needed one as good as that, or even better. I rubbed my hands together mischievously, feeling like Megan from that show Drake and Josh. I needed to convince Lawrence and Marta to go somewhere during a slow song so I could get Freddy. Convincing Lawrence would be easy, but I wasn't too sure about Marta. I tried to think but I just couldn't. Maybe I should just wing it, and forget about a killer plan. Oh whatever, I'll get Michelle and Eleni's advice at school tomorrow. I cleared my thoughts, and turned on my computer to email Ms. Mullins and remind her about the dance.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Freddy's POV

"So what's the story with tonight?" asked Alicia at recess that Friday.

"I don't know, we got to plan it," Zack told her. The last two days had just been regular, I'd still been feeling kind of bad about Summer, but I was ok. It's been sweet hanging out with Marta, Alicia and Zack at recess. I looked over at Frankie who was standing with Leonard and Gordon. I felt kind of bad we'd ditched him. Why have I been feeling bad for people so often? It really wasn't me. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Alicia.

"Freddy?" she asked with a questioning face.

"Huh?" I said and spun around to face her.

"Have you been listening to anything we've been saying?" she questioned waving a hand in front of my face.

"No, so sorry, I'm kinda out of it today."

"Oy, well here's the story," Alicia started, "You, Marta, and Zack can have someone drive you or walk over to my house around six. Then we can all walk to school from my house. How's it sound?"

"Great!" I said. I was starting to get excited for the dance. I glanced over at Marta, who smiled. Only seven and a half hours until the dance!

Summer's POV

"Where are we going Summer?" asked Eleni as I pulled her and Michelle to the farthest point of the field. I needed to get their advice in private. I came to a holt as we got there.

"I need your advice," I said turning towards my friends.

"Sure, anything," offered Michelle.

"Even though I'm going with Lawrence, I still need to get Freddy to dance with me. What should I do?"

"Well," started Eleni, "It shouldn't be hard to get Lawrence away, but I'm not to sure about Marta."

"Exactly what I was thinking! Maybe we could try to lock them outside by..." I stopped mid sentence when I saw Eleni and Michelle looking past me at something else and smiling.

"What is it?" I asked annoyed, and turned around to see what they were looking at. Frankie, Gordon, and Leonard were coming towards us. What do they want? I thought. They finally approached us. It looked like Gordon was trying hold in his giggles. I noticed Frankie elbow him in the stomach.

"Umm, Michelle?" said Frankie looking down at the ground embarrassed.

"Yeah," said Michelle smiling. Eleni and I started to smile too, we knew where this was going. It had happened a lot this week.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" he asked. I saw him let out his breath, I knew who that felt.

"Sure!" answered Michelle, a little too enthusiastically.

"Ok, great," said Frankie looking relived. Everyone was quiet for a few seconds, not knowing what to say.

Brrring!

"Saved by the bell," whispered Michelle in my ear as we made our way back to class.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Freddy's POV

"Hey Freddy," said Marta cheerfully as we were at our lockers at the end of the day.

"Hey Marta, what's up?" I said opening my lock and thinking about tonight.

"Not much. So, what do you think about Frankie and Michelle?"

"What?" I asked confused and turned to face her holding my books in my arms.

"About them going to the dance together."

"What!?" I yelled and dropped my books on the floor in shock. Was she serious? It wasn't that I had any problem with them together, it was just I couldn't believe Frankie hadn't told me! We'd even had free time before the bell rang and we'd been talking. Marta looked startled from my yelling.

"Sorry Marta, I didn't mean to yell. I just can't believe Frankie hasn't told me. We've been telling each other everything since the day we met in kindergarten."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I don't know why he hasn't told you. I just heard it from Katie," said Marta.

"Its ok, well thanks for telling me. I have to go find Frankie. I'll see you at the dance." I winked, gave her a quick hug and went to go find Frankie. I still was in shock that Frankie hadn't told me. This week had already been tough because of Summer, and now Frankie? Luckily I found Frankie at his locker, just about to leave.

"Dude! Why didn't you tell me about you and Michelle?" I yelled.

"I don't know," Frankie shrugged.

"But this was important to you! I thought we told each other everything!"

Frankie shrugged again. "I wasn't sure how you felt about Michelle." He looked down at the floor. I sighed. I didn't think he would care what I thought. I guess I'd been wrong.

"Frankie, It doesn't matter what I think."

"I know, but..." Frankie stopped in mid sentence and didn't continue.

"But what?" Frankie took a deep breath and finally told me the problem.

"Ever since you and Zack have been going out with Marta and Alicia, you've kind of been ignoring me. I didn't think you'd care when I told you about Michelle." I thought for a moment. He did have a point there. It was true.

"I'm sorry man," I said shaking my head. "I didn't know it bothered you." Frankie was silent. I felt bad, really bad. I broke the silence.

"Well, you and Michelle are hanging out with me at the dance, even if I have to leave Marta for a while."

"That's ok, you don't have to."

"Frankie, I didn't ask you, I told you."

"Fine." Frankie finally looked up at me and grinned. I was glad everything was good here.

"So you want to walk home together?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Ok, let's go. I really need to talk to you about miss teacher's pet."

Summer's POV

There was only about 3 hours for me to get ready and think of a plan. Getting ready wouldn't be too hard. I had bought a really cute outfit yesterday, and Michelle was coming over to do my makeup. I felt bad for Eleni, she was really one of the only ones with out a date, and she had really wanted one. She was going to go with Michelle and Katie but they both got asked, so she hooked up with Tomika, who she isn't that great of friends with. So that gave me another job, finding some one for Eleni to dance with so she wouldn't be totally left out. Oh, and don't let me forget, I'm in charge of this whole dance! I could tell had been one of the hardest weeks of the school year, and it was only the first one. I was not looking forward to the rest! I had an idea of how to get Lawrence and Marta out. I was going to pretend I lost something, and then have Lawrence go look for it outside. That would be easy. Then Michelle was going to steal Marta's purse and hide it by the bushes outside. When Marta realizes her purse is gone, Michelle's going to tell her she saw it outside. While both Marta and Lawrence are out looking, Eleni will lock the doors and then keep watch. When the songs over, we'll let them back in. It might take a lot of work, but it will be worth it. I couldn't wait to wait to feel Freddy's hands on my waist. I sighed and opened up AOL on my computer. "You've got mail," said the familiar voice. I checked it.

To: TiNkerBeLL514

From: LaffyTaffy093

Subject: I gotta plan!

Summer,

I have a great way for Freddy to understand your feelings for him! I just happened to be listening to the radio, and it came to me! It's so good, I want to surprise you! Since it needs to happen during yours and Freddy's dance, I'll tell you it right before Phase 1 (aka getting Lawrence out). Your just gonna have to wait till then! Don't worry, I've got everything under control! See ya soon!

Eleni

Oh no! Her plan better be good! I'll kill her if it isn't! I spun around in my chair to check the time. Oh shoot! I better start getting ready!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Freddy's POV

I checked myself out in the mirror and smiled. Hey, I didn't look too bad. I spiked my hair up a little bit more, and then headed downstairs.

"Looking good Freddy," said my mom as I got into the kitchen.

"Thanks," I grinned and took some chips from the bowl on the table. I was really excited for tonight. I couldn't wait to hang out with Marta, Zack, Alicia and Frankie. I'd decided just to ignore Summer, act like nothing had happened. Hopefully it would work. I wanted tonight to be great. I tossed a chip into my mouth and as I did, I caught a glimpse of my watch.

"Uh oh, I'm late! I'm supposed to be at Alicia's right now." I leaped up and headed for the door.

"Have fun," called my mom. But I hardly heard, I was already out the door.

Summer's POV

"I'm sure Eleni's plan is good," Michelle told me as she did my eye shadow.

"I don't know. I'm just going to have to hope." I sighed.

"They key is to just have fun, then everything will be alright.

"Yeah, I'll try. I really want tonight to be great, even if it doesn't include Freddy."

"That's the sprit!" Michelle stepped back and looked at me.

"There, all done." she said. I looked in the mirror.

"Oh, thanks so much Michelle. It looks great!" I really didn't look that bad I was wearing a black and pink flowered skirt and a sparkly black tank top. Also Michelle had done my makeup really well.

"Well, I gotta go Summer. Frankie should be at my house any minute now."

"Ok, bye. Good luck!"

"I'm so excited!" Michelle squealed as she walked out my front door. I smiled. This dance had been a good idea. I think everyone was going to love it. I was still standing at my door smiling when the doorbell rang. I opened it up.

"Hey Summer," came Lawrence's voice.

"Hi Lawrence," I said.

"Umm, you look very nice."

"Why thank you." Lawrence didn't look too horrible himself. Even though he was still pretty nerdy looking, he'd fixed himself up a bit.

"Well, shall we go?" asked Lawrence.

"You bet," I said, and we walked out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Freddy's POV

I was out of breath by the time I got to Alicia's house. I rested my hands on my knees and breathed. Whew! I finally caught my breath and than rang her doorbell. As soon as I did I heard high heels clomping down the steps. I listened closely and was sure there were two pairs of feet. I smiled, hoping the other pair of feet was Marta. The door opened and I saw Alicia there smiling.

"Hey Freddy," she smiled. "Come in!" I stepped inside and as soon as I did I lost my breath again. Marta looked so great!!! I stood staring at her not moving. She looked down at the ground embarrassed but I saw a smile on her face.

"Umm Freddy?" Alicia giggled.

"Yeah?" I spun around to face her. This time both girls giggled.

"Just knocking you out of your little trans," Alicia smiled. I felt myself turning red.

"So where were we?" I asked just wanting to break the weird silence.

"I think you were just about to compliment Marta on how great she looks," said Alicia.

"Oh yes, I was." I said thinking this was kind of weird. I turned towards Marta.

"Marta, you look amazing. I've never seen anyone look prettier than you." I told her, realizing I was pretty good at compliments. Not that I didn't mean it! It was definitely true!

"Thanks!" she grinned. "You look really great too." She paused then said, "I've never seen anyone more handsome!"

"Thanks," I said and leaned over to give her a hug.

"Awww," awed Alicia, tilting her head to the side. I broke away from Marta as the doorbell rang.

"It's Zack!" squealed Alicia. "How do I look?"

"You look fine Alicia!" Marta said, shaking her head and grinning. Alicia opened the door, and Zack walked in.

"Hey Alicia!" he said. "You look great!"

"Thanks, you too." she grinned. Zack looked over at me and Marta.

"Hey Marta, looking good," he nodded at her. "What's up Jones?" he said as he high fived me.

"So, should we go now?" asked Alicia.

"Why not? Let's get a move on," said Zack, and all four of us walked out the door me holding hands with Marta, and Zack with Alicia.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Summer's POV

"This love has taken its toll on me..." blared the music as Lawrence and I walked into the dance. A lot of people were there already. I spotted Katie and Gordon, Marco, Leonard and a few others from our class. I also spotted Eleni, to who I motioned to come over. As we walked farther into the gym I saw Sami, a girl from another class, point at me and Lawrence and snicker. I gave her the evil eye, but was thinking at the same time that maybe I shouldn't have gone with Lawrence after all. I looked around for any essence of spiky blonde hair, but I didn't see any.

"Hey guys!" said Eleni from behind us. I turned around.

"Hey Eleni," I said. "Looking good." I winked.

"Thanks," she giggled twirling her skirt around. "You too." There was a pause.

"So, how are you Lawrence?" Eleni asked.

"I'm fine," he answered. I knew by Eleni's face she wanted to get rid of him and I kind of did too. We needed to plan!

"Oh Lawrence," said Eleni. "I think Gordon and Marco want you to come over to them."

"Ok," he said, and took off towards them.

"That was easy," Eleni and I said in unison.

"It won't be too hard getting him out!"

"Nope."

"So, you look like your having a pretty good time, despite the fact you don't have a date."

"Yep, I am. I'm excited for my plan!"

"What is it? Tell me!"

"No, no, no! It's going to have to be a surprise!"

"Fine! But it better be good!"

"Don't worry, I wouldn't let you down Summer."

"I know," I nodded and gave her a quick hug.

"Let's go look for Michelle," said Eleni, and the two of walked off in search for Michelle.

Freddy's POV

"Hey!" I said as we walked in the door and I heard a Metallica playing. "Since when do they play Metallica songs at dances?"

"Look who's planning it," said Zack referring to Summer.

"Oh yeah, duh. Wait? How does she know I like Metallica?"

"She probably stalks you!" taunted Alicia.

"You better keep you doors locked!" joked Zack.

"Oh shut up! She's probably just heard me talking about it before." I was pissed they had brought up Summer, I'd just been starting to forget about her.

"Let's sit down," said Marta pointing at the table nearest to us. As soon as we sat down, Marta and Alicia were called over by two girls from a different class.

"So," I said to Zack, "I talked to Frankie. He said he felt left out with us, so I told him I'd hang out with him at the dance. I'd invite him over right now, except for the fact that he's with Michelle, who's with Eleni and Summer."

"Yeah he seems pretty happy with Michelle, I don't think he's going to leave her."

"Yeah and I don't think Summer's going to leave Michelle."

"Oh well, it'll all work out."

"I hope." Zack and I looked around for Marta and Alicia as a slow song started up.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Wanna dance?" said a voice from behind me. I was so scared it was Summer, but as I turned around I let my breath out. It was Marta!

"Of course," I grinned, and I took her hand and we walked out onto the dance floor.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Freddy's POV

As Marta and I started dancing I took a look around. To my surprise a lot of people were dancing. I didn't think that many people would dance at the first slow dance but I guess I was wrong. All the couples from our class were dancing and also most from the other class too. I spotted Summer and Lawrence by the corner of the dance floor. I pointed them out to Marta and we cracked up. They were dancing the old fashion way! Summer looked like she was burning up with embarrassment. I felt kind of bad but I decided to point them out to Zack anyway.

"Hey Zack," I whispered, but he didn't turn around. "Zack!" I said again, a little bit louder. He was staring at someone. I looked who it was and then sighed. It was Marissa, the girl from the other class who Zack has had a little thing for ever since she complimented him on how well he plays the guitar. Even though Marissa was dancing with another boy named Alex, Zack couldn't seem to stop staring. Alicia had noticed too, but didn't look too mad.

"Sorry about him," I whispered to Alicia.

"Its ok," she sighed.

"Zack!!" I said a lot louder than I had before. Zack shook out of his trans.

"What man?" he asked.

"Well I was going to tell you to look over at Summer and Lawrence but now I'd also like to tell you that you have a girlfriend."

"I know!" he said giving me that "shut up or I'll kill you" look.

"Just saying." I shook my head and turned back towards Marta.

"Don't tell Alicia, but I think Zack likes Marissa." I whispered to Marta.

"Yeah I think he does too. I feel bad for Alicia but I guess they just weren't meant to be."

"Yeah probably, but I do know two people who were definitely meant to be." The song was just about to end.

"Who?" she asked, but I think she knew who I was going to say.

"Me and you," I said and I kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and as we were walking of the dance floor she said, "I think your right." I smiled too. This night was going great so far!

Summer's POV

Err! That had been total hell! Not only was Lawrence dancing with me the old fashion way, or how everyone had been staring at us, but also I saw Freddy kiss Marta! God, I really feel like I'm going to ruin his night because there's no way he could ever like me. Eleni had seen the kiss too while she had been dancing with Marco. Oh and by the way I had set them up. I think they really like each other! Well, anyhow so Eleni saw them but she still says her plan will work. It better! Suddenly I heard a whisper in my ear.

"It's time to start phase 1," whispered Michelle.

"Yes!" I whispered back, starting to get excited. "That also means it's time for Eleni to tell me her plan!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Summer's POV

"Oh my god Eleni you need to tell me your plan now before I freak!" I shrieked after Michelle and I had found her by the DJ.

"Ok, ok, I will!" she assured me.

"So, what is it? Spill!"

"Ok," started Eleni, "Well you know that song All You Wanted, by Michelle Branch?"

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked, needing to know more.

"Well, listen to it," she said as she pulled out her walkman from her purse. I slipped the headphones on and listened. Wow! A few of the verses really told how I felt for Freddy. But I wasn't sure that "All he wanted was somebody who cares." Oh well, it probably won't convince him but it would probably make him think. Anyhow, Eleni had already asked the DJ to play it. It would have to make due.

"Thanks Eleni!" I said as I handed her walkman back to her. "I hope it works." But I didn't think it would.

"Well, the plan has been told, so I think that would mean... the start of phase one!" said Michelle enthusiastically.

"Yep! So Eleni, you go to your post at the door, Michelle will take Marta's purse, and I'll go get Lawrence out!"

"Ok, I'll be at the door if you need me! Good luck!" Eleni walked off toward the door smiling. Michelle turned towards me.

"Summer, you gotta be more optimistic!" she said.

"Ok, I'll try! So, good luck with Marta's purse and wish me luck with Lawrence. See ya after this phase is over!" I winked at her and walked off towards Lawrence.

"Hey Lawrence!" I said cheerfully as I approached him.

"Hi Summer," he grinned.

"You know I think I might have dropped my 20 bucks when I walked inside. Would you mind looking for it for me?" I asked him as sweetly as I could.

"No not at all," he said.

"Thanks so much!"

"You're very welcome." I cheered silently as he walked towards the door. I spotted Eleni who was hiding, and waiting until both of them were out to lock the door. I smiled. This was working just as planned!

"Boo!" said a voice behind my back. I turned around and found Michelle smiling.

"I got Marta's purse outside," she told me. "I've asked Frankie to ask Freddy to sit down with him, and I'm assuming Freddy will ask Marta to sit with them too, and then Marta will see her purse gone!"

"Yes! It's all working out as planned!"

"I know!" My excitement drifted away as a bad thought came over.

"Wait, what if Freddy goes with Marta to find her purse?!"

"Uh oh!" Michelle's smile had faded too.

"Err, he better not!" I hoped.

"Well, there is the whole year to get him if this doesn't work out."

"True, but like you said, we gotta be optimistic."

"Yep, and I was right! So put a smile on!" I smiled and tried to be as optimistic as I could, but I still had my doubts.

"Summer, just think of dancing with Freddy, I know that'll bring your sprits up!" It did! I was all grins as we crouched down beneath a table to spy on Marta.

Freddy's POV

All was great as I sat down at the table with Marta, Frankie, Zack and Alicia. I couldn't really see how this night could get any better. Well I guess it could, I thought, as the thought of a long goodnight kiss with Marta came into my mind. I grinned to myself.

"Hey you guys, I think my purse is missing," said Marta.

"Uh oh, where'd you leave it last?" asked Alicia.

"I thought I had left it on the table."

"Well maybe it fell," I offered. "Let's look under the table." As we were under the table searching I saw Michelle come up to Frankie.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked spotting Marta, Alicia and I under the table.

"We're looking for Marta's purse," I told her. "She can't find it."

"Oh, is it black?" Michelle asked Marta.

"Yeah it is," said Marta coming up from under the table.

"Oh, cause I saw a black one by the bushes outside."

"By the bushes outside?" questioned Marta. "How did it get there?"

"I have no clue, but you better check there."

"Ok, I will. Be right back guys," she said and headed out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Summer's POV

"Phew," I let my breath out. "He didn't go with her." Michelle pulled me out from under the table next to them.

"That's a relief!" said Michelle.

"Were going to slow it down know with a song that was requested by a student here," came the DJ's voice. I froze. This was it!

"It's time!" whispered Michelle. "You can do it girl!" she said and gave me a push towards Freddy.

Freddy's POV

This sucks, I thought as the DJ said they were having a slow dance. Marta wasn't here! Whatever, I'll just sit at this table until she comes back. Even though Frankie, Michelle, Zach, and Alicia had left for the dance floor I still stayed put and waited for Marta.

"Hey Freddy," said a voice behind me. Good, Marta was back! But when I turned around, the face I saw wasn't Marta's. It was Summer's. Oh, shit. I knew that whatever she had to say would ruin my night.

"Umm do you want to dance?" she asked. Was she joking? Of course I didn't want to dance with her!

"If you haven't noticed yet Summer, I have a girlfriend," I told her.

"Well, I don't see her."

"She's outside looking for her purse, she should be back any minute."

"Come on Freddy, you turned me down, the least you could do is just dance with me." How did she know I had been feeling bad about turning her down! I think Alicia had been right, she probably does stalk me!

"Well, don't you have a date?" I asked.

"He's not here right now either." I looked at her suspiciously. How come both of our dates were not her? I didn't think that was just a coincidence. Summer was up to something.

"Summer, why are..." she stopped me in midsentace.

"Ok, ok, there both locked outside and they won't be coming in until the songs over, so please?"

"Oh my god Summer! Are you that desperate?"

"For you? Hell yeah." Oh god, that was sweet, it wouldn't be that bad if I danced with her, would it?

"Fine, I'll dance with you, but don't expect anything to change. I really, really like Marta."

"Ok," she smiled. "Thanks." I rolled my eyes as we walked to the dance floor. The song started and we started dancing. I was trying to just touch her with the tips of my fingers, but she came close to me and I felt bad about stepping back so I gave up.

"Now listen to this verse of the song," Summer said to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just do." I listened. The song went: "I wanted, to be like you. I wanted everything. So I tried, to be like you, and I got swept away." As I listened to it my mind flashed to the first day of school when Summer tried to sit in the back of the class and I kicked her out.

"Do you get it?" she asked.

"Yeah, umm sorry for kicking you out but it was kinda Zacks's seat."

"It's ok," she sighed.

"Do I have to listen to anymore of it?" I asked.

"No, I think it will be easier if I just sum it up for you. What I'm trying to say is that I really like you, and well I know you like Marta, but... oh Freddy I don't know anymore. This whole dance was just to get you, and now I know we'll never be together..." tears came to her eyes.

"Summer," I started, but I didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, I should have never done this to you," she broke away from me, sobbing. She started to run away, but I stopped her. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Summer, let me talk to you," I said.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Summer's POV

What had I done? I was so stupid! If I really liked Freddy why couldn't I just let him be happy?

"Summer, please let me talk to you," Freddy said.

"Fine," I said. I was pretty interested in what he was going to say.

"Ok, let's sit down." he led me to the table, and we sat down.

"Ok, Summer," he started, but then stopped when he spotted Marta.

"Hey Marta," he called to her, "I'll be right back, I have to talk to Summer."

"No problem," she smiled back at him.

"God I love that girl," I heard Freddy whisper to himself. There was a silence.

"You were saying?" I said.

"Oh yeah, sorry. What I was saying is that I feel really bad for you, but I really like Marta. I'm sorry that I just don't feel the same way about you as I do about her. But what I wanted to tell you is that maybe we could just be good friends. Because we've kinda been enemies over the years and to make it up to you I promise I won't make fun of you or anything. So is friends ok?"

"Of course," I smiled. Freddy was a really cool guy and even if we couldn't be more than friends, I think just friends would be great.

"Great," he smiled too. "So you want to hang out with us?"

"Maybe later, I have to go talk to my friends," I told him.

"What I think you mean is, you have to tell Eleni and Michelle every since detail of the last 10 minutes before you explode?" he joked. I rolled my eyes, and walked away smiling. How did he read my mind?

Freddy's POV

I was glad everything was good with me and Summer. She didn't seem like that bad of a person. The only hard thing was going to be telling it all to Zack, Alicia and Marta. I was sure Marta was going to be ok with it because she's the coolest girl around but I wasn't sure about Zack or Alicia. Well, I'll just have to go tell them.

"Hey guys," I said as I approached Marta, Zack, Alicia and Frankie.

"Hey Freddy, what was all that with you and Summer?" asked Zack.

"Well, as you all know Summer has a huge crush on me so she made a plan to lock Marta and Lawrence outside so she could dance with me," I started.

"Yeah," Marta said. "I was starting to think it wasn't just a coincidence that both of us were locked outside."

"Yeah, sorry she locked you outside."  
"It was ok."

"So anyhow, she convinced me to dance with her and then she started crying about how we'd never be together. So I felt really bad but I told her I really liked Marta, but I also told her we could be friends. So it isn't a problem if she hangs out with us is it?"

"Fine with me, she can be really nice when she's not being a teacher's pet," said Marta.

"Yeah, same here," agreed Frankie.

"I guess its ok," said Zack.

"Umm it's not ok with me!" said Alicia, "I'm not hanging out with some loser like her!" There was a silence, but then Zack took charge.

"Then I suggest you don't hang out with us at all," he said. I was in as much shock as Alicia! That was harsh!

"Are you dumping me?" she asked Zack.

"Yeah I think I am," he told her.

"Fine," she sighed. "Marta, are you kicking me out too?"

"Well, maybe if you would stop being so mean to people than I wouldn't. But for now, I also suggest that you don't come back until you can be nice." Oooh that was harsh too! I saw tears coming to Alicia's eyes.

"Whatever, I'll just find other friends!" she ran away sobbing. Everyone looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"I better go after her," said Marta. "Be back in a few," she called as she walked off towards Alicia.

"Well, it feels good to get her off my back," sighed Zack.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Summer's POV

"So you guys are like best friends now?" asked Eleni excited after I told them the whole story.

"Well I wouldn't say best friends but we are better friends than we were before," I told them.

"Well that's great!" exclaimed Michelle. "Do you think he'll let us hang out with him?"

"Yeah I think so. I mean he asked me if I wanted to hang out with him and you all ready hang out with them because of Frankie, and I'm sure they'll let Eleni in too."

"Cool," smiled Michelle. Eleni nodded in agreement.

"So, do you still like him?" asked Michelle.

"Well I do still think he's the hottest person alive but I think that being just friends with the hottest person alive is really great too. Let's just say I'm not obessed over him anymore, and I'm very happy for him and Marta," I smiled.

"Well, I'm so glad everything worked out Summer," said Michelle as we walked on to the dance floor to dance our hearts out. "I think 8th grade is going to be a great year!"

Freddy's POV

"Dude," I said to Zack, "What you said to Alicia was pretty harsh, you better go talk to her."

"Fine, I guess I will, but I'm not getting back together with her." he walked over to where Alicia and Marta were talking. I noticed he was staring at that girl Marissa, which caused him to almost walk right past Alicia and Marta. I smiled, rolled my eyes, and turned towards Frankie.

"So, how's the night going for you?" I asked him.

"Great, I think Michelle really likes me," he said.

"I think so too," I grinned at him. This night hadn't been too bad, I was pissed it was almost over.

"Knowing you," started Frankie, "I'm guessing there some big goodnight kiss coming." he said to me. Wait, forget about me being pissed it was almost over! Right now I couldn't wait for it to end!

"Oh yes," I grinned.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Summer's POV

"I wanna rock and roll all nite and party everyday!" Michelle, Eleni and I shouted with the music. It was the last song of the night and we were enjoying every last second of it!

I had some worries about being friends with Freddy but I had decided to just let them go and have fun. The night had worked out great. I was really glad about what had happened with Freddy and I. I mean, maybe everyone was right. Maybe Freddy just wasn't my type for a boyfriend. Oh, god I had forgotten about Lawrence! He wasn't really my type for a boyfriend either. I was going to have to tell him we were better off as friends. Luckily, I was sleeping over at Michelle's tonight so I wasn't going home with him. I was just going to have to tell him now. I told my friends I was going to talk to him and then walked off towards him.

"Hey Lawrence," I said when I approached him.

"Hi Summer," he said.

"Umm, Lawrence, I had a really great time tonight, but I think that from now on we should just be friends," I felt bad as I said it, but it had to be done.

"Oh, ok." He looked pretty sad. I couldn't just leave him like this. I thought quickly.

"You know that girl Sarah in the other class who plays the piano?"

"Yeah," he said wondering what was coming next.

"Well she's kinda been hinting to me that she likes you."

"Really?"

"Yep," I smiled and walked off. Even though I wasn't sure Sarah even knew Lawrence existed, I thought they would be a great couple. Anyhow, it had left Lawrence smiling which made me feel much better.

The song had now ended and my friends were getting their stuff together to go. I came up to the table they were at.

"Is it done?" whispered Eleni.

"Its done," I smiled.

Freddy's POV

"So is everything good with Alicia?" I asked Zack as we stood at our table waiting for the girls. Even though Zack and Alicia were officially broken up, she was still coming home with us.

"Yeah, everything's ok. She forgave Marta and me and promised to try to accept Summer," Zack told me.

"Well that's great. So, are you going to ask out Marissa or what?"

"Yeah, probably sometime."

"Cool," I said as the girls came up to us ready to go.

"So, I think we should probably go outside and wait. My mom is picking us up," said Marta. "She'll probably be late like always so I hope you all don't mind waiting."

"Not at all," I told her. And it was very true. It gave me time to kiss Marta. I wasn't going to do it in front of her mom!

"Ok, so let's go," said Zack. I put my arm around Marta and we walked out the door.


	20. Chapter 20 last chapter

Chapter 20

Freddy's POV

"So did you have a good time tonight," I asked Marta as we waited for her mom to come. Zack was off talking to Marissa and Alicia was chatting away with Tomika. I had also spotted Summer laughing like crazy with Eleni.

"Yeah it was so much fun," she answered.

"Good, I had fun too," I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"You know," I said wrapping my arms around her waist, "I think I better say goodnight to you now, since I'm not too sure about doing it in front of your mom."

Marta smiled and put her arms around my neck. "Yeah, I think you better do it now too," she grinned. We stared at each other in silence for a few seconds. Here it goes, I thought. I moved my face closer to hers and kissed her on the lips. As I pulled away, I took a glance at her face. She was all smiles. I smiled too. Marta then reached up and kissed me back. We kissed for a few moments until we heard Zack clapping. I looked over at him.

"Oh, shut up man," I grinned, and then went back to kissing Marta.

Summer's POV

"So, what are we going to do tonight?" asked Michelle. Eleni and I were sleeping over at her house tonight.

"I don't know, have fun?" I joked. We all laughed.

"Hey Michelle," said Frankie as he came up to us.

"Hey Frankie," she smiled. They both looked at each other, and then looked and us.

"I think that's the signal to leave," I whispered to Eleni, and we walked away.

"Hey, look over there," said Eleni as she pointed over at Freddy and Marta. I smiled.

"It doesn't bother you at all?" asked Eleni as she saw my smile.

"Nope. Not at all. Why should it bother me if they're making out? I have all ready gotten all I wanted!" I smiled and looked over at Freddy and Marta again. "And apparently so has Freddy!"

THE END!!!!

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long for me to get this on here! I've had it written for months! I started a sequel which is Michelle's Diary!

Please review and tell me if you want me to put up the sequel! And sorry to those who asked me to put Summer and Freddy together, i had written all of this before you reviewed!

Well anyhow, i hope you all liked it!

Please review!


End file.
